JR
|birthday = June 8, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 176cm |weight = 58kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}JR (제이알; Kim Jonghyun (김종현)) is currently an idol under PLEDIS Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #14 in the finale being eliminated and unable to make it into the lineup for Wanna One. Career & History In 2012, JR debuted as a member of Nu'est with their single "Face". In 2017, him, and fellow members Baekho, Minhyun, and Ren entered Produce 101 Season 2. After Produce 101, JR returned to Nu'est and they formed a sub-unit in Minhyun's absence called Nu'est W. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Super Hot"(2017) Nu'est Korean Albums * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * RE:Birth (2014) * Q Is (2016) * Canvas (2016) * Happily Ever After (2019) * The Table (2019) Singles * "Face" (2012) * "Action" (2012) * "Hello" (여보세요) (2013) * "Sleep Talking" (잠꼬대) (2013) * "Good Bye Bye" (2014) * "Shalala Ring" (2014) * "I'm Bad" (2015) * "Na.Na.Na.Namida" (2015) * "Overcome" (여왕의 기사) (2016) * "Love Paint (Every Afternoon)" (2016) * "A Song for You" (노래 제목) (2019) * "Bet Bet" (2019) * "Talk About Love" (2019) * "LOVE ME" (2019) Japanese Albums * Bridge the World (2014-15) Nu'est W Albums * W, Here (2017) * Who, You (2018) * Wake, N (2018) Singles * "If You" (2017) * "Where You At" (2017) * "Dejavu" (2018) * "Help Me" (2018) Collaboration * "I Don't Care" (with Spoons) (2018) * "Let's Love" (with Spoons) (2020) OST * "Let Me Out" (A Korean Odyssey) (2017) Filmography Music Videos Nu'est Korean * Face (2012) * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * Good Bye Bye (2014) * I'm Bad (2015) * Overcome (2016) * Love Paint (every afternoon) (2016) * Bet Bet (2019) * Talk About Love (2019) * LOVE ME (2019) Japanese * Shalala Ring (2014) * NA.NA.NA. (2015) Nu'est W * If You (2017) * Where You At (2017) * Dejavu (2018) * Help Me (2018) Collaboration * I Don't Care (2018) * Let's Love (2020) Television * Making of A Star : Landing Operation (MBC Every 1, 2012) * MTV Diary (SBS MTV, 2013) * Nu'est in Love (Mnet, 2013) * Nu'est LAtin Dream Show (MBC Every 1, 2014) * Nu'est Private Life (imbc, 2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * NU'EST Road Film * Their Distance (Two Strangers) Gallery JR Face.jpg|"Face" Kim Jonghyun Action Promo.jpg|''Action'' JR Hello.jpg|''Hello'' JR Sleep Talking.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' JR Rebirth.jpg|''Re:Birth'' JR I'm Bad.jpg|"I'm Bad" JR Q Is.jpg|''Q Is'' JR Canvas.jpg|''Canvas'' JR W Here.jpg|''W, Here'' JR Who You.jpg|''Who, You'' (1) Kim Jonghyun Who You Promo 2.jpg|''Who, You'' (2) Kim Jonghyun I Dont Care Teaser.jpg|"I Don't Care" Kim Jonghyun Waken Promo 1.jpg|''Wake, N'' (1) Kim Jonghyun Nuest W Waken Promo.jpg|''Wake, N'' (2) Kim Jonghyun Waken Promo 2.jpg|''Wake, N'' (3) Kim Jonghyun Happily Ever After Promo 1.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (1) Kim Jonghyun Happily Ever After Promo 2.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (2) Kim Jonghyun Happily Ever After Promo 3.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (3) JR The Table Promo 2.jpeg|''The Table'' (1) JR The Table Promo 3.jpeg|''The Table'' (2) JR The Table Promo 4.jpg|''The Table'' (3) JR The Table Promo 5.jpg|''The Table'' (4) Produce101 JR Produce 101.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Jonghyun Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 플레디스ㅣ김종현ㅣ어니부기를 잡고 싶다면 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김종현 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김종현 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김종현(플레디스) vs 박지훈(마루기획) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 플레디스 강동호, 김종현, 최민기, 황민현 ♬너 때문에 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김종현 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김종현 - MINO ♬겁 @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Fear Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김종현 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Nu'est Category:Nu'est W